


Самоидентификация

by seane



Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, SCP-1692, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: В Полис-Масса появляются странные женщины, похожие на Падме Наберрие. Кто они и в чем причина их появления, не известно никому, кроме, может быть, императора Палпатина.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Series: ФБ 2020: Спецквест SCP-1692 (Вернувшиеся иными) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920943
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Star Wars 2020: Спецквест





	Самоидентификация

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: SCP-1692 - Вернувшиеся иными

Пол кажется бесконечно далеким. Она стоит, покачиваясь, и смотрит на свои голые ноги. Откуда она пришла — и пришла ли? Она не может понять, как ей сделать следующий шаг. Ноги слабые, будто сделаны из теста.

Вода капает с ее мокрых волос, пятна расплываются на полу возле босых ступней. В коридоре холодно. Белые стены тянутся куда-то в туман. Но существует ли туман на самом деле? Она не уверена.

Где-то открывается дверь. Торопливые шаги разрушают тишину, в которой до сих пор существовали только ее дыхание и звук капели. Из тумана вдруг вырывается человеческое лицо. Оно искажено, рот разинут. Взгляд шарит по ее телу, и она вдруг остро ощущает свою неуместность здесь, в этом белом коридоре.

— Проклятье! Снова это дерьмо началось!

Человеческий голос словно что-то пробуждает в ней. В воображении ее вдруг возникают крики, стоны, шум выстрелов, смех, шепот — множество разнообразных звуков, которые постепенно сливаются в одно целое. «Падме… — шепчут они, кричат, стонут. — Падме… Пад-ме-пад-ме-пад-ме-пад-ме…»

Что это? Имя? Ее имя? Чье-то чужое?

Человек, стоящий перед ней, выглядит злым, но на самом деле он охвачен ужасом. Она чувствует его ужас — странное это ощущение. Впрочем, все вокруг не менее странно.

Ее качает. Пол становится ближе, она падает. Ударяется коленом и плечом, невольно стонет в голос. Волосы свешиваются ей на лицо, отгораживая ее от того человека, отгораживая от всего мира. И в этой мокрой полутьме она внезапно вспоминает другое лицо, тоже искаженное гневом. Лицо это расплывается, из глаз ее текут слезы.

Она шепчет:

— Анакин…

Проваливается в темноту.

\---

В кантине шумно. Фетт сидит, откинувшись на спинку узкого диванчика, и лениво разглядывает своего нанимателя. Обычный контракт, ничего особенного.

Разговор за соседним столом занимает его куда больше. Сенсоры шлема позволяют слушать без помех, да и наблюдать за двумя выпивохами Фетт может с той же легкостью, что и смотреть в глаза своему собеседнику.

Те двое — люди средних лет — успели прикончить целую батарею бутылок, и речь их несколько бессвязна. С виду они мало похожи на завсегдатаев подобных мест.

— Я туда не вернусь… — говорит один, мотая головой. — Не-ет… Не вернусь… Начатое исследование жаль… нигде, кроме Полис-Масса, этим толком и не займешься, несколько лет потерял, но… К хаттам такое дерьмо… Выходишь из кабинета, а она стоит… И с-смотрит. Смотрит, понимаешь? Не-ет, хватит.

— Откуда они берутся, эти женщины?

— Если б знать…

— Келдик точно не?.. Генетические эксперименты…

— Не знаю… Я не знаю…

В этом «не знаю», в том, как пьяный мотает головой, Фетту чудится что-то обреченное. Фетт говорит с заказчиком, кивает, вставляет переданный ему чип в порт на предплечье и перекидывает деньги на один из своих счетов, а сам одним глазом продолжает приглядывать за пьяными за соседним столом. Может быть, все дело в этой обреченности. А может — в прозвучавшем названии. Полис-Масса. Фетт не сентиментален, однако Полис-Масса кое-что значит для него.

Заказчик выходит из кантины, а Фетт остается. Сидит, рассеянно поигрывая виброножом. Полис-Масса, да.

Фетту было четырнадцать, когда его впервые нанял Дарт Вейдер. Наемничал Фетт и до того, но первый заказ Вейдера был тогда для него событием нерядовым. По его поручению Фетт ездил в Полис-Масса, расследовал гибель женщины-политика с Набу. Почти восемнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, однако исследовательский комплекс в Полис-Масса Фетт помнил слишком хорошо. Может быть, потому, что обстановка там походила на каминоанские лаборатории.

Выходит, ученые в Полис-Масса влипли в какую-то историю. Занятно.

Любопытным человеком Фетт себя не считает. Он редко лезет не в свое дело. Если бы в комплексе Полис-Масса разрабатывали новые двигатели, Фетту было бы наплевать. Он прошел бы мимо, даже внимания не обратив, хотя корпоративные секреты могут таить в себе немалые прибыли. Но в Полис-Масса занимаются исследованием древних организмов и попытками их клонировать, а эта тема Фетту очень, скажем так, близка. Он вырос среди клоноделов.

Нож пляшет меж пальцев. Редкие посетители косятся с опаской. Пьяные за соседним столом толкуют про то, что некий Келдик бы не посмел. А Фетт вспоминает Полис-Масса — и себя четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Как давно это было — и, в сущности, так недавно.

Клонирование при Империи — тема скользкая, полузапретная. Лишь немногие научные сообщества имеют лицензии на подобные исследования. Однако в Полис-Масса никогда не занимались клонированием разумных существ, они лишь пытаются возродить вымершие виды животных. До чего же они там доигрались?

Наконец двое за соседним столом собираются уходить. Фетт выбирает одного из них — того, который говорил, что не вернется в Полис-Масса. Это человек лет сорока, лицо у него худое, острый нос покраснел от выпитого. Следить за этим типом — все равно что следить за младенцем. Он плетется по пешеходной дорожке, игнорируя стоянки такси. Ни разу не оглянулся. Останавливается возле жилого комплекса, долго ищет по карманам электронный ключ, а разыскав — никак не может правильно приложить его к сенсору. Фетт усмехается под шлемом, подходит, придерживает пьяного за руку. Дверь наконец открывается. Пьяный многословно благодарит, и Фетт прерывает его излияния:

— Идем. Провожу тебя.

Пьяный повисает на его плече, будто устал держаться на ногах. У него квартира на пятнадцатом этаже; снова сенсорный замок, просторная прихожая, в гостиной запустение, на полу валяется та еще музейная редкость — книга на флимсипласте. Фетт ведет пьяного в освежитель и там сует головой под душ. Вода льется по светлым волосам, тот отфыркивается, пытается вырваться, беспомощно ругается.

— Кто вы? Да кто вы?!

Фетт отпускает его. Мужчина сползает на пол, жалкий и перепуганный.

— Начнем с того, кто ты. Как тебя зовут?

— Я… Я…

— Имя.

— Пакрен Долдар.

— Прекрасно. Ты работал на Камино, так? Что изучал?

— Архитектуру Вийентаа, — слегка отмирает Долдар. — Понимаете, она совершенно нетипична для того временного периода…

— Прекрасно, — Фетт сама доброта. — А теперь расскажи мне, почему ты не хочешь туда возвращаться.

— Так из-за призраков! — говорит Долдар, и это звучит словно пьяный бред, хотя после принудительного душа Долдар заметно протрезвел. — Понимаете, есть вещи, которые трудно вынести разумному существу, не склонному к мистицизму. Постоянно сталкиваться с тем, чему не можешь найти разумное объяснение…

— Расскажи мне об этих призраках.

Фетт тоже «не склонен к мистицизму». Он многое в этой жизни повидал и точно знает, что мертвые не возвращаются. Никаких призраков нет. Вопрос лишь в том, что именно видел Долдар.

— Это женщина, — говорит тот, — лет тридцати. Невысокая, худенькая, темноволосая. Пожалуй, симпатичная. Она появляется из ниоткуда…

— Всегда одна и та же женщина?

— Да.

Фетту невольно вспоминается одна женщина, которая умерла там, в исследовательском комплексе Полис-Масса. Невысокая, худенькая и темноволосая.

— И давно она появляется?

Он почти готов услышать «восемнадцать лет». Почти готов поверить в призраков. Но нет, Долдар говорит:

— Года три. Нет, почти четыре. Очень жуткое зрелище на самом деле. У нее то нет рук, то нет ног. Однажды не было половины головы. И никаких при этом ран, понимаете? Словно она родилась такой, без половины черепа. Невозможно выжить с такими повреждениями, а она стояла в коридоре и смотрела единственным глазом, будто все в порядке. Стояла голая, груди маленькие, тело такое…

Голос его угасает. Долдар беспомощно водит в воздухе рукой, словно обрисовывая очертания женского тела.

— Так мы говорим о призраках или о живой женщине?

— Она появляется из ниоткуда. Жуткая, неправильная, тело словно искаженное.

Фетт выключает внешние динамики и в уединении шлема все-таки произносит имя, которое вертится на языке:

— Амидала.

Информационный дисплей шлема выдает ему стандартные данные: даты рождения и смерти, рост, вес, изображения. Фетт выбирает одно, выводит на голографический передатчик на предплечье, снова включает динамики. Спрашивает:

— Это она?

Долдар смотрит на голограмму. Сглатывает. Он и в самом деле напуган. Мелко кивает, трясет головой, как припадочный.

— Ты знаешь, кто она?

— Нет. Но это она. Это она.

Все-таки дело в клонировании. Она там рожала, там умерла, у них мог остаться ее генетический материал. В одной из лучших клонодельческих лабораторий галактики. И теперь там появляются женщины, похожие на нее. Да при чем здесь вообще призраки?

Придется лететь в Полис-Масса. Не то чтобы Фетта настолько мучает любопытство, однако именно он когда-то расследовал смерть Амидалы. И, выходит, не закрыл дело до конца.

\---

Падме приходит в себя в медицинской капсуле. Замкнутое пространство похоже на гроб. Падме мерещатся ее собственные похороны: застывшие лица родителей, слезы в глазах Солы, маленькие Рио и Пуджа держатся за руки. Наверняка приехали Бейл и Мон, стоят где-нибудь в толпе, провожают ее в последний путь. Ее похороны должны быть красивыми — как церемониальные платья, которые она носила, как выверенные штрихи косметики, сложные прически. Тысячи мелочей, продуманные жесты, прописанные традицией украшения. Жизнь — словно танец, но не беззаботная пляска детей на лугу, а танец из множества сложных фигур. Танец, в котором нет огня, сплошная математика.

Анакин был ее огнем.

Здесь, на ее воображаемых похоронах, Анакина нет. Он не дал бы ее похоронить. Словно в сказке, он схватил бы ее тело и унес подальше ото всех, закрылся бы с этим телом в высокой башне и не вышел бы оттуда, пока не вернул бы ее к жизни.

Но нет никакой башни, нет Анакина. Ее хоронят на ложе из цветов, прекрасную и неживую, словно куклу. Всю жизнь она была лишь куклой, хорошенькой картинкой, и похороны — лучшее тому подтверждение.

Но где же Анакин, почему его нет? Почему он позволил засыпать ее цветами, выставить, наряженную в очередное изящное платье, перед толпой? Где он? Мертв? Он тоже мертв?

Падме вспоминает Оби-Вана на трапе — олицетворение неотвратимой судьбы, злого рока, нависшего над ними. Человек, которому она верила и который использовал ее страх, ее доверие. Где он теперь, что с ним сейчас?

Она вспоминает взгляд Анакина. В его глазах словно пляшут красно-желтые искры. Наверное, отблеск лавы. Или цвет его ненависти, цвет осознания. Падме хорошо помнит, как изменилось его лицо, его глаза, когда он увидел Оби-Вана. Когда понял, что его предали. В этот миг она стала для него чужой.

Вот там-то они и умерли, умерли оба — среди отблесков лавы, в удушающие-горячем воздухе. Умерла любовь, родившаяся в пыльной татуинской лавчонке, где смешной мальчишка много лет назад спросил, не ангел ли она. Падме стонет в замкнутом пространстве медицинской капсулы. Анакина не могло быть на ее похоронах, ведь она убила его намного раньше. Да, это она убила Анакина. Оби-Ван был лишь орудием, мечом в ее руке, глупой и слабой.

Над стеклом ее капсулы — только низкий серый потолок. Падме чувствует, что рядом нет живых существ. Только где-то слева, в отдалении, за множеством переборок горит искорка жизни. Пилот? Да, ее везут куда-то, запихнув капсулу в грузовой отсек. Она — лишь груз, тело, кусок дышащего мяса.

Так и Оби-Ван ее вез. Куда, зачем? Он сделал свое дело, устранил ситха. Она была лишь средством. Долг джедая превыше чувств — вот когда наконец она в полной мере это поняла. И умерла с этим пониманием. Сама, по своей воле отказалась от жизни, отказалась от детей. Да, все это было.

Но она жива, лежит в этой капсуле, будто рыбка в маленьком контейнере, перекус для пикника на природе.

Что это значит? Медики спасли ее, откачали? Падме даже не помнит толком, где же это было, где она рожала. Помнит только полное сочувствия лицо Оби-Вана. А потом — темнота.

Так умирала она или нет?

«Смерти нет, есть Великая Сила», — приходит ей на ум. Кто так говорил? Оби-Ван или, может быть, Йода? Не Анакин, точно нет. Анакин-то хорошо знал, что смерть существует, нес ее в своих руках, хоронил в песчаном грунте Татуина. Смерть, которую он не сумел победить.

Падме плачет в своем медицинской тюрьме, в своем псевдогробу, тихо плачет, беззвучно. Слезы текут и текут, смачивают волосы на висках.

Потом ей все становится безразлично. Капсула, недовольная состоянием пациентки, похоже, что-то впрыснула ей в кровь. Серый потолок за стеклом все ближе, он словно бы рушится прямо на Падме.

«Смерти нет, — звучит в голове Падме рефреном. — Смерти нет, есть Великая Сила. А смерти — нет…»

\---

Та давняя история содержит в себе тайну, разгадка которой, впрочем, находится на поверхности. Падме Амидала Наберрие была красива, известна — и беременна. Никто из журналистов в то время не сумел ничего разузнать об отце ее детей. А ведь не так-то это просто — скрыть связь с известным сенатором, вся жизнь которой проходит на публике.

Кем нужно быть, чтобы справиться с подобной задачей?

Лордом ситхов, например.

Когда умирает молодая беременная женщина, а взявшийся из ниоткуда мужчина посылает тебя расследовать ее смерть, поневоле сделаешь определенные выводы.

А если кто-то спустя столько времени затевает игры с генами этой женщины, что первым приходит на ум? Кто-то решил копать под Вейдера, уповая на его повышенную сентиментальность? Чушь. Девятнадцать лет прошло. Даже если бы Вейдер был нежен и привязчив, словно герой слезливой голодрамы, возвращение несвежей покойницы вряд ли оказало бы на него хоть какое-то влияние.

Но подробностями Вейдер наверняка заинтересуется. Да что там, Фетт и сам заинтересован. Пока он не видит в этой истории ни логики, ни смысла, а ведь они наверняка есть. Нужно лишь немного поработать.

«Раб-1» заходит на посадку. Фетт смотрит вниз. Призраки, значит. Посмотрим, что тут у вас за призраки.

За прошедшие восемнадцать лет база совершенно не изменилась. Все те же корпуса с куполообразными крышами, белоснежные коридоры. Все тот же директор с побледневшим от страха лицом.

— Вы!..

Словно Фетт вышел из этого кабинета только вчера. Вышел, не собираясь возвращаться, но вот — пришлось.

— В прошлый раз вы не сказали мне правды, — сообщает Фетт спокойно.

Лазоло Кои, директор исследовательской базы Полис-Масса, стоит перед ним, как нашкодивший школьник. Глаза блеклые, серо-голубые. Седые волосы растрепаны. Он тоже мало изменился, разве что слегка пополнел.

— Правды… — повторяет Кои беспомощно.

Фетт демонстрирует ему всю ту же голограмму, которую показывал Пакрену Долдару. Темноволосая женщина в длинном платье оборачивает, слегка склонив голову на бок. Сложные украшения в волосах, но косметики немного, черты лица ничем не искажены, узнать ее легко.

— Эту женщину видели на территории вашей базы.

— Поймите… — говорит Кои. — С меня взяли подписку о неразглашении… Я не могу…

— Неужели?

Кои смотрит на него своими блеклыми глазами, словно решает, кого больше боится — охотника за головами здесь и сейчас или тех, кто взял подписку. Они-то далеко.

— Кто это был? Кто запретил вам говорить?

— Инквизиция, — обреченно произносит Кои.

Говорят, любопытство — губительная штука. Вейдер тренирует инквизиторов и вроде бы даже курирует их работу, однако на деле они подчиняются не ему, а Императору. Похоже, Фетт умудрился влезть в разборки на высшем уровне.

Фетту, в общем-то, все равно. Однако Вейдер может быть не в восторге от чужого вмешательства в его отношения с Палпатином.

Фетт смотрит в лицо Кои, похожее на недопеченный пирог.

— И что именно вам запретила рассказывать Инквизиция? Вы тут поиграли с генами этой женщины? Наклепали парочку клонов?

Кои ненадолго теряется. Смотрит, будто гигантская рыба, — невинно и бессмысленно. Моргает.

— Клонов… — повторяет он. — Что? Вы подумали, что… Нет! Поймите, это совсем другое! Я вам сейчас покажу. Вы увидите и все поймете. Сейчас. Сейчас.

Он суетится, включает аппаратуру.

— Камеры слежения в коридорах срабатывают на движение. Не то чтобы они нам необходимы, но такова была стандартная комплектация базы, мы их не отключаем. Смотрите сами, смотрите…

Фетт смотрит. Белый коридор пуст, потом в нем появляется смутный силуэт, постепенно становится более отчетливым, наливается цветом. Тоненькая женщина стоит, обхватив себя руками, темные волосы струятся вдоль нагого тела. Она поворачивается, и становится видно, что череп у нее деформирован. «Не было половины головы», — вспоминает Фетт. Да, выглядит именно так. Она словно оплыла от сильного жара.

На записи есть дата, это происходило три года и восемь месяцев назад.

— Что с ней стало, с этой женщиной?

— Она умерла, — говорит Кои. — В тот же день. Все это снимали, я вам покажу.

— А тело?

— Тело очень быстро начало разлагаться. И все взятые образцы тоже тоже не удалось сохранить.

— Но какие-то анализы вы наверняка успели провести.

— Кое-какие успели. Да, это была она. Падме Наберрие.

— Вы кому-нибудь сообщили об этом?

— Нет. В тот момент нет.

— Почему?

Кои перестает суетиться. Взгляд у него прямой, немного грустный.

— Это сложно объяснить. Понимаете, здесь ведь идут археологические раскопки. В таких местах порой случаются странные вещи, к этому привыкаешь рано или поздно.

— Настолько странные?

— Всякое случается. Тем, кто с этим не сталкивался, не объяснить. Понимаете, все это… — Он качает головой.

Фетт ничего не говорит. В сущности, в галактике и впрямь происходит немало странного. В конце концов, он имеет дело с лордом ситхов, ему ли удивляться.

Кои ставит одну запись за другой. Вот женщина, вся в грязи, ползет по белоснежному коридору, отталкиваясь культями ног. А вот она же, но другая, на вид совершенно здоровая, дрожит и плачет, подтянув колени к груди, свернувшись в позе эмбриона. А вот третья, четвертая, пятая…

Боба Фетт, клон своего отца и брат-близнец трех миллионов единиц пушечного мяса, чувствует знакомую тошноту. Ощущение, привычное с детства, — словно тысячу раз смотришься в зеркало, отражения в котором живут собственной жизнью. Кому нужны клоны этой женщины, для чего затеяна эта мистификация?

— Сколько всего их было?

— Восемь.

— Первая умерла, а остальные?

— Всего умерли трое. Пятерых забрала Инквизиция.

— Вы им все-таки сообщили о том, что здесь происходит? Почему именно им?

— Нет, я им ничего не сообщал. То есть… приехал Инквизитор Тремейн и заявил, что почувствовал возмущение в Силе, что бы это ни значило. Знаете, так джедаи являлись во время Войны Клонов — с непонятной сентенцией на устах и верой в то, что им все позволено. Так и этот явился. А одна из «тех» как раз была у нас в медчасти. Должно быть, ее-то он и почувствовал. Забрал с собой. Не думаю, что она, бедняжка, долго прожила, у нее были серьезные повреждения внутренних органов. Инквизитор Тремейн распорядился, чтобы об остальных случаях ему незамедлительно сообщали. И я сообщал, а что делать.

— Возмущение в Силе, значит.

— Да. Знаете, что еще интересно? — Кои вдруг оживляется, словно все искал, с кем бы об этом поговорить, и наконец нашел. — У них у всех, кроме последней, было в крови аномально низкое количество мидихлориан. Вы слышали когда-нибудь о мидихлорианах? В Республике тест на количество мидихлориан делали всем новорожденным. Эти микроорганизмы имеют отношение к способности чувствовать Силу. Так джедаи выбирали учеников в свой Орден. Мидихлорианы есть у всех живых существ: у кого-то больше, у кого-то — меньше. У этих женщин мидихлориан практически не было. Словно они, эти женщины, уже умерли.

— Или возвратились из мертвых, — говорит Фетт, не особо вдумываясь в значение произносимых слов.

Амидала мертва вот уже девятнадцать лет. Оживить ее тело, вдохнуть в него жизнь не сумеет даже Великая Сила.

В Силу Фетт, в отличие от многих, верит. Точнее, не верит — он знает, что Сила есть. Он помнит графа Дуку, он много лет работает на Вейдера и убил в своей жизни достаточно джедаев.

— Эти тесты, насколько я знаю, сейчас запрещены.

— Так и есть. Но я пытался понять, что происходит. А та пациентка, Наберрие, умерла в присутствии джедаев. Мне казалось, это показатель необходимо проверить. И я оказался прав, с ним и в самом деле было что-то не так.

— Вы сказали «кроме последней», — вдруг вспоминает Фетт.

— Ее увезли отсюда незадолго до вашего прилета. Вполне здоровая женщина, никаких увечий. Мидихлориан в ее организме оказалось пятнадцать тысяч единиц на клетку. В прежние времена джедаи забирали тех, у кого было хотя бы две-три тысячи.

— Вы много знаете о джедаях, — замечает Фетт.

Кои отводит глаза.

— У меня племянник… Нет, не подумайте, сейчас он в Инквизиции, его даже хвалят. Его забрали в Храм джедаев в самом конце войны. Потом мы долго не знали, что с ним… Ладно, дело прошлое. Так вот, эта женщина, она по меркам джедаев была редкостью, джедаи вцепились бы в нее…

— А теперь вцепилась Инквизиция.

— Я бы никому не советовал связываться с ними, — говорит Кои.

Глаза у него грустные, словно у животного в клетке.

— Мне нужны все ваши материалы по этим женщинам: видеозаписи, медицинские данные, вообще все, что есть.

— Я не уверен, что…

Фетт молчит. Он не собирается угрожать или рассказывать, зачем ему понадобились эти сведения. Он просто молчит, и пока длится это молчание, взгляд Кои становится все более грустным — и вместе с тем полнится странной надеждой.

— Да, — наконец говорит Кои, — конечно. Вдруг вы сумеете это все как-то прекратить. Может, вы не поверите, но мне жаль этих женщин.

Фетт верит, почему нет. Он не слишком мягкосердечен, но и ему этих бедняжек жаль. Нет ничего хуже, чем не понимать, кто ты. Быть одной копией из множества.

\---

В очередной раз Падме приходит в себя в ослепительно белой комнате. Никого вокруг нет. Комната невелика: кровать с монитором — и пара шагов до стены. Окон нет, дверь невысокая и узкая, не бросается в глаза.

Падме ведет рукой по стене. Материал стен, небольшой размер помещения, эта кровать без постельного белья, лишь с адсорбирующим покрытием, — все напоминает ей о полевых госпиталях, о конструкциях, которые легко устанавливались на любой планете, возводились в считанные часы. В свое время она повидала достаточно таких госпиталей.

Где-то неподалеку есть живые существа — может быть, прямо за стеной. Падме обходит свою комнату, пробует открыть дверь. Заперто. В комнате прохладно, обнаженная кожа покрывается мурашками, мерзнут босые ступни.

Падме прислоняется лбом к стене. Как это странно — чувствовать все вокруг, ощущать токи взаимосвязей между кроватью и стеной, между своим телом и чьим-то чужим. Мир сделался огромным и полным незримых связей. В ее памяти не сохранилось ничего подобного, никогда раньше Падме такого не испытывала. Она словно всю жизнь была слепой, а теперь вдруг прозрела.

Что с ней? Что происходит? Где она?

Падме смотрит на абрис двери, едва заметную тонкую полоску, отделяющую стену от выхода. Потом касается ее, но не рукой, не плотью своей, а чем-то незримым. Толкает дверь этим невидимым — чувством, органом, чем? И дверь поддается, вздрагивает, ненамного, но отодвигается в сторону.

Падме отшатывается в сторону. Дотрагивается до образовавшейся щели дрожащей рукой. Потом закрывает глаза и толкает еще раз, толкает изо всех душевных сил. Распахивает глаза: дверь открыта.

Коридор пуст. По обе стороны тянутся двери. Обхватив себя руками, Падме стоит посреди коридора и ощупывает все вокруг этим своим странным чувством. За одной дверью никого нет, за другой чувствуется биение жизни. Падме нервно переступает с ноги на ногу. Ей страшно. Она чувствует себя страшно уязвимой: стоит неведомо где, голая, растрепанная. Способная открывать двери силой мысли.

Прожитая жизнь не подготовила ее ни к чему подобному.

Однако невозможно остаться в этом коридоре навечно, да и вернуться в свою комнатушку — тоже не вариант. Падме сосредотачивается и открывает следующую дверь.

За дверью — точно такая же комната с кроватью. На кровати кто-то лежит, длинные темные пряди свисают на пол, лежат кольцами, точно странные змеи. Падме вдруг становится нехорошо. Ноги словно сделаны из флимсипласта, подгибаются во все стороны. Едва ступая, Падме подходит к кровати и берет себя рукой за шею. Чувствует ладонью, как сглатывает горло.

Смотрит в свое лицо — будто в зеркале. Лицо худенькое, заплаканное, под глазами темные круги. Искусанные губы слегка приоткрыты, но женщина, лежащая на кровати, не издает ни звука.

У нее нет ни рук, ни ног. Культи аккуратные, без шрамов. Взгляд Падме блуждает, она не может смотреть в глаза лежащей, поэтому смотрит на впалый живот, маленькие груди со сморщенными сосками, слипшиеся волоски в паху. Глаза у лежащей на кровати женщины совершенно бессмысленные. Кто она такая? Клон? Это единственная версия, которая может возникнуть у человека, пережившего Войну Клонов, видевшего шеренги одинаковых солдат. Не потерянная в детстве сестра-близнец, не причуда природы, нет.

Но зачем кому-то потребовалось ее клонировать? Почему у этой женщины такие пустые глаза, почему она искалечена?

Падме словно балансирует на краю обрыва. Она чувствует: еще немного, какой-то микротолчок — и она осознает нечто очень страшное. Если перед ней клон, то кто она сама? Очнувшаяся точно в такой же комнате, кто она?

«Нет, я не клон. У меня есть воспоминания, я помню, как жила прежде. Клоны-солдаты Великой Армии Республики не обладали воспоминаниями Джанго Фетта. Я не клон».

Она вся дрожит, мелко стучат зубы. Сколько здесь дверей? Сколько еще здесь женщин?

«Я не клон!»

Она идет дальше. Будто кто-то вменил ей в обязанность этот обход, велел проинспектировать каждую палату. В сердце воцарился ужас, невыразимый словами. Падме идет, обняв себя руками, идет и трясется.

Многие палаты пусты. Но не все. Нет, не все. Падме становится на колени перед кроватями, гладит темные волосы, заглядывает в глаза. Одна тихо скулит, будто испуганное животное. Другая шепчет:

— Ты… Я… Кто ты?..

Третья кричит, воет на одной ноте. Падме отшатывается, зажимает уши руками. Она бы и сама взвыла, если б не боялась утратить остатки самоконтроля. Кажется: дай себе волю — и сойдешь с ума прямо здесь, не успев и шага в сторону ступить.

Нигде нет ни живого персонала, ни меддроидов. Только перепуганные женщины с одинаковыми лицами — будто подопытные твари в гигантском лабиринте.

Коридор заканчивается дверью с электронным замком. Мысли разбредаются, Падме отчего-то вспоминает Анакина. Стал бы он взламывать пароль — или просто вышиб бы дверь? Падме чувствует толщину двери, ее незатейливую мощь. И понимает, что способна смять все слои дюрастали, выдрать из дверного проема и выбросить прочь.

Что она такое, в кого она превратилась? Кто это с ней сотворил?

Жуткая мысль, на самом деле.

Но дверь Падме все-таки вышибает. Глупо не пользоваться тем оружием, которое вложили в твои руки. Особенно если другого оружия у тебя нет.

\---

Когда общаешься с теми, кто постоянно носит шлем, поневоле учишься понимать язык тела.

Все привезенные материалы Дарт Вейдер просматривает молча. Ни замечаний, ни уточнений. Каюта полнилась звуком его дыхания. Фетт наблюдал за тем, как напрягаются плечи Вейдера, как слегка наклоняется голова — словно тот идет против сильного ветра. Рука в черной перчатке еще не стиснута в кулак, но пальцы уже готовы сжаться.

Да, Вейдер очень зол. Похоже, что кто-то сегодня умрет.

— Куда именно Тремейн их увозил? — наконец говорит Вейдер.

Голос ровный. Глубокий, богатый интонациями — и вместе с тем совершенно неживой.

— Сюда, — говорит Фетт. — В Центр Империи, на самую границу с Империал-сити. Я сумел сузить площадь поисков до квадрата в несколько километров, но точнее определить место не смог.

Проектор на предплечье транслирует виртуальную карту. Место, которое они разыскивают, расположено на границе между богатыми жилыми районами и промышленной зоной. По странной случайности, резиденция Вейдера находится совсем рядом.

По случайности ли?

В сущности, Тремейн может делать все это по указанию Вейдера. Верховный Инквизитор Антиннис Тремейн обязан Вейдеру очень многим, и Фетту об этом прекрасно известно.

Вейдер смотрит на карту. Что он видит на самом деле — он, человек, которому подвластны чудеса? По его приказу в бой может пойти вся имперская армия, весь флот, однако на самом деле его власть — куда глубже, она проникает в самые основы бытия.

Фетт не то чтобы завидует этой власти, но понимает, отчего мандалорцы прошлого считали возможным служить ситхам, воевать с ними бок о бок. Эта их власть над природой — словно вызов, она будоражит кровь.

Мандалорцем, впрочем, Фетт себя не чувствует. Может быть, не так много успел впитать за годы рядом с отцом. А для них «сын Джанго» — лучшая рекомендация, Фенн Шиса до сих пор повторяет, что занимает пост Манд’алора только, чтобы сохранить этот пост для него, для Бобы Фетта. Есть в этом какая-то странная ирония.

Его рука дергается — едва заметное, совсем незначительное движение, но карта дергается следом. Вейдер кивает и отворачивается: увидел все, что ему было нужно.

— У этой последней, — говорит Фетт, — огромное количество мидихлориан в крови. Я подумал, возможно, вы сумеете почувствовать ее местонахождение.

— Возможно, — повторяет Вейдер.

По его интонациям не всегда можно понять настроение. Сейчас, похоже, он не слишком уверен в результате.

Наверное, чувствует сомнения Фетта, поясняет:

— Сила не радар. Джедаи годами ходили мимо Палпатина, не замечая ничего. Я могу ее почувствовать, но всегда есть вероятность, что я не почувствую ничего.

Вейдер редко снисходит до объяснений. Эта история, похоже, выбила его из колеи.

Впервые за долгие годы Фетт жалеет, что не может взглянуть Вейдеру в глаза, увидеть выражение его лица.

\---

Она чувствует целый мир. Разумных существ с их бедами и надеждами, каких-то животных в темных углах и норах, обветшавшие перекрытия, ржавчину, изъевшую металл, паутину и пыль, а уровнем выше — деловитую суету работающего завода, движущиеся части непонятных механизмов. Кажется, если сосредоточиться как следует, то можно проникнуть еще дальше, дотянуться до транспортных потоков, перечертивших небо.

Целый мир ощущений, странных и необъяснимых.

Она отыскала себе подобие одежды, нашла, чем прикрыть беззащитную наготу. Но есть здесь совершенно нечего — разве что поймать одно из тех животных, которые прячутся во мраке. Другой еды здесь нет. Ни еды, ни воды. Нужно идти наверх, искать помощи у тех разумных, чье присутствие она чувствует через перекрытия этажей. Но вместо этого Падме сидит в темноте и думает — обо всем и ни о чем.

Например, о том, стоит ли называть себя Падме. Много ли у нее общего с той девочкой-королевой, женщиной-сенатором, тайной женой, несостоявшейся матерью? Та Падме не умела чувствовать жизнь на расстоянии, не смогла бы ощутить ее биение даже в соседней комнате. Та Падме прожила свою жизнь слепой и глухой.

Эта Падме сидит и не знает, что ей делать дальше. Она блуждала много часов, сбила ноги, продрогла. В желудке словно образовалась сосущая дыра. Слюна вязкая, губы пересохли.

Да, ей нужна помощь, но что-то предостерегает ее, заставляет избегать жилых мест. Может быть, интуиция. А может, просто страх. Если она клон, то принадлежит кому-то, клоны — это продукт производства, у них всегда есть владелец. А она не желает быть чьей-то собственностью.

Вспоминает Анакина — не мужчину с лицом, искаженным гневом, а мальчика в пыльной лавчонке. «Я человек, и мое имя Анакин». Что она спросила у него тогда, бестактная, бессердечная дурочка, благополучная девчонка, чья голова была забита книжными истинами? «Ты раб?» — вот что она спросила. Словно это что-то значило, навешивало на него некий ярлык.

«Ты клон?» — спросит ее кто-нибудь, и что она скажет в ответ, если даже в имени своем не уверена?

Странные мысли приходят в голову. Может быть, виной этому лишь голод и усталость, а может, это новая способность о чем-то ей подсказывает, а она, неопытная, не может разобраться, в чем же дело.

Тихо. Пусто.

Где-то далеко, на самом границе ее восприятия, пылает холодное солнце. Кажется, будто все живые существа чувствуют его ледяное сияние, отворачиваются в сторону, стараются не приближаться. Даже транспортные потоки отклоняются в сторону.

А Падме отчего-то тянет именно туда.

Что-то есть в этом незримом жутком свете, что-то — очень ей близкое, почти родное.

Падме невесело смеется. Расчесывает пятерней спутанные волосы, заплетает косу. Замечает, как холодное солнце одних пугает, а других как будто даже воодушевляет. Падме вспоминается пресловутое «Черное солнце» — кажется, вот он, прообраз названия преступного синдиката. Ледяное, жуткое и притягательное сияние.

Наконец, она решается и встает. Улыбается сама себе. Холодное невидимое солнце светит ей издалека. Падме вспоминаются огни на причалах в Озерном краю, тихий плеск волн, небо со знакомым рисунком созвездий.

Вспоминается рука Анакина в ее руке.

Она идет вперед, перебирая эти воспоминания, — словно бусины. Представляет округлую гладкость камней, которые скользят меж пальцами. Вот бусина Озерного края, прохлада и нежность, смех, хрустальные брызги воды. Вот бусина родительского дома. Вот дворец в Тиде. Вот Сенат…

Бусины Анакина здесь нет. Он не бусина, он — нить, которая скрепляет все.

Впервые Падме думает о том, насколько это неправильно. Ведь она человек, личность, она жила и взрослела без того мальчишки с Татуина, она что-то из себя представляла. Почему в конечном счете все свелось именно к нему? Почему без него все ее бусы рассыпались? Любовь, в сущности, жуткое чувство. Но и без него никак не обойтись.

Как сложилась бы ее жизнь, если бы рыцарь-джедай не завернул в ту лавку?

А как сложилась бы жизнь Анакина?

Странно думать о том, что они могли бы никогда не встретиться, не столкнуться, могли прожить свои жизни, не причинив друг другу боли, не подарив счастья. Или они была обречены — на эту встречу, на любовь и на гибель?

Это даже не голодрама, это уже трагедия высшего порядка. Двое предназначены друг для друга, но воззрения на добро и зло, на демократию и справедливость приводят их к гибели. Они, в сущности, убивают друг друга. Смешно.

Жизнь и смерть, горе, страсть — все это, пересказанное в двух словах, превращается в анекдот или сюжет развлекательной мелодрамы. Их историей можно было бы торговать, она подошла бы и для литераторов, претендующих на высокий стиль, и для низкопробных сериальчиков. Мужчины примеряли бы на себя роль героя войны, женщины — роль влюбленной королевы.

Падме вытирает выступившие слезы. Плачь, не плачь, а ничего уже не изменить. Она бредет по заброшенным уровням, среди мрака и тлена, а незримое солнце тянется к ней лучами страшного холода.

«Это солнце мертвых», — думает она и тут же качает головой. Нет, в этом холоде заключено нечто иное. Необъятность космоса, свет далеких звезд, нечто, без чего бытие оказалось бы невозможным.

Но вместе с тем Падме уверена, оно, это солнце, и в самом деле связано со смертью. Только суть этой связи никак не может уловить.

\---

К югу от резиденции Вейдера начинаются промышленные районы. Под действующими заводами здесь хватает полностью заброшенных уровней, где почти никто не бывает. Разве что совсем опустившиеся бродяги: здесь нет условий для жизни — нет ни воды, ни света. Фетту случалось бывать в разных трущобах, но и его здешнее уныние пронимает.

Вейдер мог бы послать солдат, но вместе этого кружит сам по этим безрадостным местам. Он словно зверь на охоте, со стороны заметно — он что-то чует.

Фетт искренне заинтригован, он хочет знать, чем же закончится эта история.

Но история не заканчивается, лишь замирает в ожидании следующей главы.

Они не находят ни Тремейна, ни пятерых таинственных клонов. Из-за очередного завала к ним выбирается худенькая женщина-призрак в слишком большом для нее, оборванном комбинезоне. Останавливается, опускает грязные руки, смотрит на них большими темными глазами — глазами давно умершей Амидалы.

Вейдер застывает, превращается в памятник самому себе. Этот миг длится, и длится, и длится. Фетт мысленно хоронит и Тремейна, и всех, к этому причастных. Да, это кончится побоищем, иначе и быть не может.

\---

Она снова сидит на медицинской кровати в тошнотворно белой комнате. Чистенькая, причесанная, в забавном армейском подобии пижамы. Босые ноги торчат из подвернутых штанин. Падме разглядывает свои ступни. Что такое, в сущности, человеческая нога? Или рука? Тело? Кости и сухожилия, мясо и кожа…

Живым медикам ее не показали, словно ее присутствие здесь — страшная тайна. Меддроиды взяли анализы, провели стандартный осмотр и удалились, предоставив ее самой себе. И надо бы воспользоваться передышкой, обдумать все, что узнала. Но Падме не хочется думать. Она просто сидит и смотрит на свои ступни.

Впрочем, стоит ли и дальше называть себя Падме? Ей уже успели рассказать о том, что идет тридцать пятый год после Великой ресинхронизации, и Падме Наберрие умерла девятнадцать лет назад. А она? Клон, наверное, кто же еще.

Об этом она первым делом и спрашивает Вейдера, когда тот наконец приходит.

Этот человек, Дарт Вейдер, пугающе глобален, и дело вовсе не в его росте или ширине плеч. Именно в нем и заключено «холодное солнце», к которому она стремилась, чей свет чувствовала на огромном расстоянии. Чудовищная мощь — в теле обычного человека.

А когда он, этот человек-солнце, переступает наконец порог ее палаты, Падме спрашивает только:

— Я клон?

— Нет, — говорит он. — Не совсем.

В его размеренном голосе ей чудится что-то странное. Красивый у него голос, но как будто неживой.

Падме слабо улыбается.

— Не совсем — это как?

Выслушивает лекцию о мидихлорианах, об их количестве в клетках обычных живых существ, о том, что их практически невозможно искусственно «подселить» в тело, о попытках Гривуса стать одаренным. Ошеломленная, поднимается с кровати, меряет шагами свою палату, шлепает босыми ногами.

— Так это и есть Сила?! То, что я чувствую, и есть Сила?

— А что вы чувствуете?

— Так много всего…

Это не выразить словами, не передать. Падме замирает, прижав руки к груди, смотрит на него. В белой-белой палате Вейдер выглядит, словно провал в ночь.

— А вы?..

— Что я?

— Вы… такой огромный. Я не про рост, понимаете? Я чувствую всех живых существ вокруг, но вы… Вы как звезда, светило, которое излучает холодное сияние. Вы что-то невероятное.

— Холодное? Забавно.

— Вы понимаете, о чем я?

— Я полагаю, вы хотите узнать, одаренный ли я. Да. Я лорд ситхов. Вы знаете, кто такие ситхи?

— Я помню графа Дуку, — говорит Падме.

— Значит, что-то вы все-таки помните.

Падме нервным движением собирает волосы, разметавшиеся по плечам, отходит к окну. Да, здесь есть окно, и за ним — небо, огромное открытое пространство. Небоскребы жилой зоны расположены далеко, и транспортные потоки текут у самого горизонта.

Вечереет. Где-то там сияют огни реклам, зажигаются окна домов и бесконечные аэроспидеры светят фарами, а здесь — только небо, сероватое, немного грустное. Очень спокойное.

Падме размеренно дышит. Заплетает косу. Руки подрагивают.

Сила, значит.

Вот что такое Сила, вот что Анакин чувствовал всю жизнь, с самого рождения. Вот о чем он молчал в разговорах с ней, ведь с незрячим нет смысла обсуждать красоту пейзажа, а с глухим — сложность новомодных чандрильских симфоний.

Выходит, по-настоящему Падме его даже не знала, не представляла, чем он живет, как смотрит на мир. А он не рассказывал.

— Я помню все, — срывается с ее губ.

Вейдер никак не реагирует на это, и тогда Падме поворачивается к нему.

— Я помню, — повторяет Падме. — Но как я могу помнить, если я клон?

— Вы не клон.

— Тогда кто я? Не говорите снова это ваше «не совсем клон». Невозможно быть чуть-чуть клоном, чуть-чуть не-клоном. Кто я?

— Создание Силы, — произносит он наконец.

Одно другого не лучше. Что такое «быть клоном», Падме хотя бы в общих чертах представляет. Но что это значит — создание Силы?

— Разве Сила может создавать живых существ? — говорит она, а потом вспоминает про Анакина.

«Избранный, дитя Великой Силы», — так называл его Квай-Гон. Что думал об этом сам Анакин, как жил с этим клеймом год за годом?

Она стоит, опустив голову. Вейдер совсем близко. На ее вопрос он не отвечает, молчит и смотрит на нее.

— Почему мне кажется, что мы с вами связаны? — тихо спрашивает Падме.

— Потому что я убил вашего мужа.

Она отчего-то спокойна. Улыбается невесело, поправляет косу.

— Моего мужа убил Оби-Ван Кеноби. Вы на Оби-Вана не похожи.

— А на кого я, по-вашему, похож?

Падме лишь головой качает.

— Я не знаю. Но я чувствую в вас что-то… непонятное.

Вейдер не удивляется, не переспрашивает. Снимает черную перчатку, демонстрирует ей металлический протез, голый, не покрытый синтеплотью. Сжимает кулак, разжимает.

— Это вы чувствуете?

Падме смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд. Она имела в виду совсем другое — его непонятную мощь, исходящую от него космическую стужу, но сейчас ей все равно. Воспоминание о протезе Анакина, о прикосновении его дюрасталевых пальцев словно пронзает ее насквозь, она ощущает почти физическую боль. Падме как наяву видит тихий вечер, слышит плеск воды, голос священника, чувствует холод дюрастали. Она поднимает руку и касается пальцев Вейдера, не осознавая даже, что делает. Зачем она это делает.

А Вейдер тотчас стискивает ее руку — так, словно хочет переломать ей все кости. Падме и не думает вырваться, напротив, замирает, впитывает в себя эту неожиданную болезненную хватку, внезапное проявление его эмоций. Да, они связаны, но, конечно, не смертью Анакина. А чем?

Сейчас, стоя очень близко к Вейдеру, Падме замечает то, чего не ощущала за его космической аурой.

— У вас и второй руки нет? И ног?

Бестактный, конечно, вопрос, но с тактом в их отношениях вообще как-то не сложилось.

Он не удивляется вопросу.

— Да.

— И здесь что-то… — Падме касается его груди свободной рукой.

— Да, импланты.

— Что же с вами случилось?

Слышит его короткий смешок.

— Ничего особенного. Молодость, глупость. Излишняя доверчивость.

Молодость случается со всеми, но не все платят за нее такую цену. Падме прикусывает губу.

— Да вы никак меня пожалели? Бросьте. Собственно говоря, я пришел к вам спросить, сможете ли вы найти то место, где вас держали?

— Да. Думаю, да.

— Хорошо. Вам принесут, во что переодеться. Через полчаса отправимся.

Он все еще держит ее за руку. Будто хочет оторвать и унести с собой. Кто же он такой, этот изломанный человек с аурой космических масштабов?

Да, они связаны, скованы цепью. Стоят очень близко друг к другу, молчат. Размеренный звук дыхания его наполняет маленькую палату.

Кто же он?

И кто она сама?

\---

Четыре трупа, вот что они находят.

На нижних уровнях промышленного района, где можно спрятать целую армию, где никто ничего не замечает, расположен небольшой автономный госпиталь. Последний раз Фетт видел такие очень давно, еще во времена Войны Клонов, но ими наверняка до сих пор пользуются. Госпиталь уже подготовлен к свертыванию, меддроиды отключены, стоят двумя рядами в маленькой подсобке. Тела пациенток сложены в морге, каждое тело в отдельном прозрачном контейнере. Фетт долго смотрит на их искаженные неведомой причудой создателей нагие тела, смотрит в безмятежные лица. Одно и то же лицо. Четыре Амидалы лежат перед ним.

Пятая стоит рядом с Вейдером.

Потом она вдруг поворачивает голову, глаза ее расширяются. И Фетт слышит знакомый голос, от которого адреналин бьет в кровь.

Все-таки предчувствия Фетта не обманули. Это и впрямь разборки на высшем уровне, Фетту еще не доводилось играть на таком.

— Ах, мальчик мой, — звучит обманчиво мягкий, ласковый голос Императора Палпатина. — К чему тебе этот мусор? Ведь лучший образец уже у тебя.

— Отчего они умерли? — спрашивает Вейдер.

Голос его звучит на удивление спокойно.

— От жизни, как и все, кто умирает, — говорит Палпатин. — Забавно, я никогда не думал, что ты все-таки добьешься успеха. Я был уверен, что Сила так и будет посылать тебе эти ущербные копии.

— От которых вы меня любезно избавляли?..

— Что ты, Анакин. Они умирали сами. Долго они не живут.

Глаза псевдо-Амидалы расширяются. Она бледнеет. Смотрит на Вейдера, будто подстреленная гаулама, но все-таки молчит, молодец. Сейчас не время ей встревать.

А Фетт — не то чтобы возмущен или зол, но чувствует себя изрядным дураком. На самом деле между Вейдером и Скайуокером разница не так уж велика, чтобы нельзя было догадаться.

А Палпатин продолжает болтать, в этом он мастер.

— Впрочем, я уверен, — говорит он, — что девица, стоящая рядом с тобой, проживет долгую жизнь. С ней ты прямо-таки превзошел сам себя, мальчик мой, она поистине уникальное творение. Ты не просто вернул умершего человека к жизни, ты изменил ее природу, подарил ей способность чувствовать Силу. Но ты ведь понимаешь, мальчик мой, что настоящая Падме, та, что помнит себя, свои убеждения, никогда не примет твою сторону. Никогда тебя не полюбит. Она твой враг, Анакин, твой худший враг.

— Неужели? — ровный, слишком ровный голос Вейдера.

— Избавься от нее. Только тогда ты сможешь стать по-настоящему свободным. Сделай это, мальчик мой, сделай своими руками. Ну же. Освободись от оков.

Вейдер, мягко ступая, обходит комнату. Палпатин смотрит на него из-под капюшона, глаза его будто светятся.

— От оков… — повторяет Вейдер.

— Сбрось свои цепи, мальчик мой. Пришла пора.

— Да, — откликается Вейдер очень спокойно. — Пожалуй, что пришла.

И комнату наполняет гудение светового меча. Двух мечей.

Фетт шарахается в сторону, не хватало еще попасть под удар. А псевдо-Амидала застыла, будто не в силах пошевелиться. Фетт смещается к ней, перехватывает за плечо, тянет за собой.

— Нет! — Она вырывается. — Нет, мы должны ему помочь.

На самом деле Фетт и рад бы помочь, однако в пляску двух ситхов вмешаться не так-то просто. Под разрядами молний взрываются медицинские приборы, гаснут лампы. Рушатся стены, схватка переходит за пределы госпиталя. Амидала вырывается, бежит вслед за сражающимися. Фетт идет за ней.

Он верит в победу Вейдера. Кто знает, почему. И жестоко ошибается.

Когда Фетт наконец видит ситхов, Вейдер пытается встать, а молнии бьют в него так неистово, что от выделяемой энергии можно было бы осветить половину планеты.

Фетт стреляет с двух рук. Успевает увидеть сияющий разряд, а потом наступает темнота. Когда Фетт приходит в себя, его шлем мертв, ни один датчик не работает. С трудом двигаясь, он снимает бесполезное ведро.

Ситхи все еще сражаются. Вейдер тоже без шлема. Фетт видит безволосую голову, затылок, перепаханный глубокими шрамами. Меч Палпатина отлетает в сторону, снова бьют молнии. Вейдер припадает на одно колено, начинает вставать — медленно, словно под огромным давлением.

И тут Фетт видит, как Амидала, худенькая, испуганная, вскидывает руку знакомым движением и сжимает кулак.

Палпатин хрипит. Сияние его молний на миг ослабевает. Дурочка, следующим ударом Палпатин ее просто сметет. Но она стоит и стискивает его горло, давит изо всех доступных ей сил.

Едва заметное движение руки Вейдера, и меч Палпатина, откатившийся к груде камней, оживает, поднимается в воздух. Выхлестывает алый клинок, меч разворачивается, стремительно летит к хозяину.

Отделяет его голову от тела. Голова, седая, морщинистая, подпрыгивает, словно мяч. Тело падает. Становится вдруг очень тихо. Слышно лишь, как надсадно дышит Вейдер, будто силой загоняя воздух в горло.

— Эни… — шепчет псевдо-Амидала. — Эни!

Она бросается к Вейдеру, обнимает его безволосую голову. Кажется, плачет.

— Ты не понимаешь… — говорит Вейдер. Без вокодера голос у него глухой, тихий. — Анакин умер. Я давно уже не он.

— Мне все равно, кто ты.

Она и в самом деле плачет. Прижимается лицом к макушке Вейдера. Фетт, лежащий на камнях, отводит взгляд. В конце концов, это уже не его дело.

— И мне все равно, кто я…

Фетт кривовато улыбается. Да, девочка. Неважно, кем тебя создали: клоном ли, призраком Силы или кем-то еще. Кто ты на самом деле, можно понять только в процессе бытия. И никак иначе.


End file.
